Dangerous Love
by sillygirl2
Summary: This is a spashley story Spencer and Ashley are pirates but they are enimeans will they keep thier forbbiden love a secret or will it get out.
1. Chapter 1

In the night on the high seas the wind howls and the rain sparys left and right.It's in the dead of night and in the dead of night to pirate ships are batteling for victory."Captin we're running out of amo",says one of the captins slaves."We'll have to invade thier ship,because we cant give up",says the captin in a stern tone."Well dont just stand there goddamitt tell the men to prepare to invade",the captin yelled.The man ran aroun shouting"Get ready to invade", and thats just what the crew did.Then out of the cabin stepped out the crew's best fighter.Ashley Davis.She'a the meanest, nastiest one on the crew."Captin we gonna invade we runnin low on amo",says Davis."Yeah if you were listening you hag you would have known that",the captin says.Even though Davis was mean she knew better to disrespect her captin to his face."Whatever you old frankin' baster",she wishpered to herself.The men had already put a plank down crossing over the water to the other ship.Davis crossed the plank and jumped onto the deck of the other ship.She saw and man charging toward her and she drew her sowrd.All she was thinking was'anyone who dares mess with me has made the biggest mistake of thier life.The man charged his soward forward as he did that she move to the side and with a quick swift of her hand she cut the man's hand off the hand he was holding the soward with.He screamed ans Davis hated screaming so she cut his head off to finish him.Men kept chargin at her and she killed everyone of them who had came into her way.She was ready to kill anyone in sight untill she saw a blond women with a soward in her hand just finishing killing him.Davis didn't move it was like she stuck in a trance.She examied all the blond's features to her beautiful blond sright her to her tan beautiful legd whiched shown because she had shorts on.Suddenly the blond pointed her soward at Ashley and Ashley finally snapped out her trance even thought the blond was beautiful she was the enemey and had to be killed.If she wasn't enemey Ashley thought I would have definatly hit that. 


	2. Chapter 2

'Wow I have never seen a girl that beautiful too bad I'm going to have to kill her',spencer thought as she pointed her knife toward Ashley ready to kill.Spencer stepped up to her and said "Well hello there I really do hope you enjoy your death", spencer said oboxouisly.  
"Well to bad princess, because your the one thats going to see death", Ashley said.  
Spencer then took a swipe at Ashley with her soward.Ashley ducked and swiped at Spencer.  
They batteled for about fiften minutes.Now both girls had many cuts and brusises on each of them.Just as they were about to start again someone yelled"STOP.  
They turned to see who yelled and it was both of thier captins.A group have gathered around both captins and were waiting for orders.  
"Capin' Jack here has prosed a challenge to me", said spencer's captin.  
Ashley looked at her captin with a glare.She knew that every time he made a deal he never kept his word and they always end up fighting to th deaths with someone, it was starting to become tiring.  
"Yes I have prosed to capin' Primo a challenge to who finds the teasure first gets it without any brothering form the other",said Jack.  
"So on to our ship mates we have a tresure to find",said Jack.  
Ashley looked back at the blond and a small smile graced her lips as she thought' She's a really good fighter not as good as me though.  
Ashley climed abord her ship and waited for the caps orders like everyone else.  
"Ok mates you all know that I sometimes don't keep my word",started Jack.  
Everyone scoffed at his words.  
"So ethir we are going to find that teasue first or were going to take it from whoever gets to it before us", said Jack.  
"Ok go back to your cabins get rested the race starts tomarrow", Jack yelled.  
Ashley went to her cabin and laid down on her bed.Then someone started knocking on her door.She grunted and crused under her breath, but she did answear it.  
"What do you want",She yelled in the knockers face.  
"Whoa cool down mate it's just me Adien",said Adien.  
"Oh sorry you just interrupted my rest I am so tired", Ashley said falling back on her bed .  
"Yeah, I saw you fighting with that blond gal how come you didn't kill her", Adien asked.  
"Because it was a little hard she's a pretty good fighter",said Ashley.  
"Oh I know she's is the best fighter on her ship",Adien said innocently.  
Ashley sat up and glared at Adien and yelled"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME.  
"Cause you didn't ask",said Adien qiuetly.  
Ashley knew it would be stupid to waste her energy on fighting with Adien so she decided to leave it alone.  
"So ash you gonns get wit her or what", asked Adien.  
"Adien she's our enemy I cant", said Ashley with a sad sigh.  
"Well what the crew dont know wont hurt em",said Adien with a grin.  
Then Adien got up and left her cabin.Ashley thought about what Adien said'Maybe he's right maybe I can go for and just not tell them,but wait how do I know she wont trade on me this is so confusing I'll sleep on it and figure it out tomarrow'.

On captin Primo's ship.  
Spencer was laying down on her bed thinking about that beautiful brunett she had fought.She was lost in thougth untill someone came in her cabin.  
"What the hell,Oh hey Glen",she said.  
"Hey Spence I wanted to ask you something" said Glen.  
"Ok Sure what mate", asked Spencer.  
"Why didn't you kill the girl you were fighting with", said Glen.  
"She was a good fighter Glen she was a crazy swinger with the soward", said Spencer.  
"Oh well she was hot why dont you get with her",asked Glen.  
"Glen are you crazy I could get killed doing something like that Primo would kill me himself",said Spencer.  
"Well what Primo don't know wont hurt him",said Glen and with that he left her to think.  
'Well maybe I can.. Wait what am I thinking sleeping with the enemy Glen's crazy and I dont even know her name or better yet trust her, I'll think about.  
With that Spencer rolled over and went to sleep.  
Both girls knew they had a big day tomarrow they just didn't know how big of a day.

what u thinl guys tell me if u liky if u dont it's alright just send me some reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley woke up to the sound of banfing on her door.She knew it was the crew's wake up call.So she got out of bed put on her boots and heade to the top deck where everyone was waiting for Jack.'Why is thi asshole always late and makes us wake up early',Ashley thought to herself with angerly.  
"Hey Ash what's up",asked Adiean appearing next to her.  
"Oh nothing just the usal waking up to the lovly banging on my door and waiting here for my wonderful captin",Ashley respons sarcasticly.  
"Yeah I know i hate that too",said Adien.  
"Morin' mates how are you feeling this mornig"asked captin Jack.  
The whole crew grunted."Well I see you all are mighty chipper this mornin",Jack says."Today aas you all may or may not know is the day the race aginst Primo's crew will begin"."We are about to head out to find the tresure the golden treasure.  
Ashley doesn't pay attention after that she has her mind focused on the words Aiden told her last,'What the crews don't know wont hurt em'.She kept replaying them in her head.  
"Ashley,Ashley...ASHLEY",Aiden shoutd.  
"What",She screamed.  
"You just spaced out there for a secound",Said Aiden.  
"Oh"  
"So you think about what I said last night"  
"Yeah I thought about and I'll go for it,but I have to find out if she likes me so we have to meet up somewhere.  
"Oh well the captin said are first stop is bones island weren't you listening?  
"No, and thats perfect we have to ambuse her and pull her away from the crews.  
"Ok Ash I got you I'll pull her over and fight with her for a sec then you jump in ok"  
"When did you get a brain and start coming up with good plans/  
Aiden smacked her on the arm and glared at her hard.  
"Ow I still gave you compliment I said it was a good plan and if you ever hit me again I'm going to break your neck.  
"Whatever lets go get some breakfeast Ash",said Adien asn starte walking toward the kitchen with Ashley following right behind for a secound as she ran ahead and pushed Aiden out her way.  
Meanwhile on Primo's Ship.  
"Get Up Mate Report To Top Deck",someone yelled through Spencer's door.Spencer grunted,but got up and reported to top deck as told.  
"Today is the race with have aginst Jack's Crew to find the golden treasure",said Primo."And we have to win other than that our first stop on the map to look for treasue is bones island that'll be all get breakfeast and get ready to sail out",said Primo.  
"Hey Spence",Said Glen walking up to Spencer.  
"Hey Glen"  
"So what you been up to"  
"I've been thinking about what you said last night"  
"Really so what do you say want to go for it",Glen asked excitly.  
"Yeah, but first I got to see if she likes me ok so we have to get her somwhere so we can talk"  
"Okay like the Capin' said first it's bones island thats perfect a lot of caves and hidden places"  
"Yeah well talk about some more but right now I'm hungry let's get something to eat first ok"  
"Ok"  
They started walking when suddenly Glen stops."What is ti Glen",Spencer asked worrie dabout her friend."Spencer I was wondering if the girl doesn't like you I could have a go at her".Spencer pushed glen in the shoulder."Ow what just saying"."Well dont just say Okay she's mine ok"."Ok geeze so violent"."We're pirates Glen it's what we do"."Right".They made thier way to the kitchen and got something to eat.They then did what everyone did wait for the race to begen.

So what do u guys think send me some reveiws good or bad I'm find with both. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 Hours later Jack and Primo called thier crews to the top deck again."The race will begen in 5 minutes excatly, that's when we'll sail off",announced both captins.Five minutes later the Captins yelled go and the race began.Both ships sailed on the hish seas as fast as they could to get to Bones island first.Meanwhile Spencer was talking to Glen about the plan that she had come up with.

"Glen do you know the plan",Spencer asked again.  
"God Spence thats like the hunderth time you've asked me that,yes I know the plan all of it ok",Glen said fustrated.  
"I'am sorry Glen, but a bit worried",said Spencer.  
"A bit more like scared",Glen said with a laugh which was soon converted into an loud 'OW'.Spencer had puched Glen in his shoulder.  
"What was that for",Glen asked."For saying I was scared I not scared pf anything no one on this ship is we're pirates fear is an emotion we cant have",Spencer says.Glen knew she was right, if a member of the crew was scared of something they would have to give thier soul to the captin so that he may tourture them forever.  
"Your right sorry well I got the plan down",said Glen.  
Spencer smiled at her friend and said"Ok.

Jack's Crew "Hey Aiden you what the plan is right",Ashley asked."God yrs Ashley you only told me it 500 times how could I forget it",Aiden said."Stop being such a smart ass minus the smart part and just tell me if the seeker sees land",Ashley says with a fake smile.  
"Clam down Ash I got the whole plan ok just relax",Aiden said.  
"Ok your right",Ashley said.Just as Aiden was about to say a smart ass remark the seeker yelled"Land Whole".

Both Crews reported to top deck to check out the land and there ahead was Bone islands the first island on the map to search for the treasure.Both Ashley and Spencer were getting more nervous by the secound.  
Both ships hit the land and both crews jumpped off the ship ready to find the treasure,well at least most of them were.

"Aiden we have to find her and get her in a safe location away from the crews",Ashley said to Aiden as they made thier way through the thick jungel-like place.  
"Yeah Ash I know oh look over there I like I see her",Adien excailmed.And sure enough it was Spencer walking with Glen.Little did Ashley and Aiden Know Spencer and Glen were looking for her,but would soon find that out.'Who's that blond boy she's with oh well guess we'll have to get him too',Ashley thought.'Who's that blond guy the girl with he is so cute, Wait Aiden you are not gay you like girls',Aiden thought.

Spencer and Glen

"Glen what if we dont find her in time",Spencer asked worried."Chill Spence we'll find her Okay",Glen said with reassurence.  
"Ok lets look some more ok",Spencer said.Just as Glen was about to respond he and Spencer were ambushed from behind.These peopel put rags on thier mouths so they couldn't yall and dragged them into a middel sized cave with sunlight flowing through it form the sides.The peopel took the rags off and instintly Spencer and Glen jumpped up ready to kill who ambushed them,but when they saw who it was they stopped and put thier sowards back in thier holders.

"Hey blondie remember me",the brunett asked."Actually yeah and we were looking for you",She pointed to Glen.  
"Oh well it seems we found you first, hi I'am Ashley",said Ashley holding out her hand for Spencer to shake.  
"Hey I'm Spencer",Said Spencer as she gently took Ashley hand.When thier hands touched something in thier arms shot through like lightening.  
"So Ashley who's your friend",Spencer asked.  
"Oh this Aiden",Ashley said.  
"Hi" Aiden said and waved at Spencer and Spencer waved back.  
"Well who's your friend Spencer",Ashley asked.  
"Oh this is my firend Glen",Spencer said.  
Glen and Ashley waved at each other.Then the four stayed in silence for awhile utill Aiden finally broke it."Glen how about we give them some alne time lets go for a walk ok",Aiden asked Glen.  
"Yeah ok lets go",Glen aid to Aiden.Glen looked at Aiden and thought' Man he is cute I so have to find out if he's gay' and with that they left leaving Spencer and Ashley.They sat doen next to each other and leaned aginst the cave wall.

"So Ashley why were you looking for me",Guestioned Spencer.  
"Well I could ask you the same thing",Ashley said.  
"Yeah you could,but I asked you first",Spencer said with a smirk on her face.  
"Ok well to be honest I like you blondie and I thought we could get into a relationship and sneak around so the crews won't know how about you"?,Ashley asked.  
"I was lookung for you,because of the excate same reasone I really like you too Ash".AShley smiled at the nickname Spencer had called Ashley.they sat there talking about thier lives to each other and playing with the others hand.Then they sat gazing into each others eyes they both leaned in to kiss when they heard thier captins called them back to the ships.

"I had a really good time Ashley I cant wait to see on the next island",said Spencer.  
"Me too goodbye for now Spencer",said Ashley sounding sad.  
"Ok bye Ashley",said Spencer.Spencer was almost out of the cave when she heard Ashley call her name.She turned around and suddenly was met with aAshley lips pressed against hers.It took a momment for Spencer to realize what was happening ,but she soon did and kissed back.  
They pulled apart and rested thier forhead togather.

"I just had to do that",said Ashley.  
"Well I'm glad you did it,but we better get back to our ships",said Spencer.  
"Your right well I'll see you next time Spence",Ashley said backing away.  
"For sure",said Spencer and walked otu the cave.They both got back on thier ships ready to get some sleep and alos ready to explore the next island tomarrow.

Ok guys send me some reviews I know I'm a horrible speller just tell me what you think of the story and the chapters and remember i'm new to this Ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley and Spencer both went back to thier own ships and sailed off in different directions in the sea.

"Alright we did not find the treasure on bone island,but we still have 4 more islands to search",Captin Jack announced.

"Tommarow we search Dead man's island get some sleep men your going to need it",said Jack and with that he walked into his cabin and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Ash did you and Spencer have fun talking",Aiden asked with a smirk.

"Yeah we did actually she told me a lot about herself",Ashley says with a slight smile.

"Oh ok so you want to go get some rum with the guys and chill for a bit",Aiden asked.

"Yeah ok, Hey wait, what did you and Glen do while me and Spencer talked",Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing just talked about our crews and stuff you know",Aiden said while trying to hide the deep red color that had appeared on his cheeks.Then he started thinking what ctually happened with Glen and him.

Flash Back

"So Aiden how long have you known Ashley",Glen asked.

"Um for about 12 years we met when we were 8 so how about you and Spence",Aiden asked

"Um for about 9 years we met at a bar",Glen said then started bursting unto laughter Aiden doing the same.They laughed untill there were tears coming out of thier eyes it wasn't that funny,but they laughed,ecause they just got caught up in the moment.That was untill Aiiden tripped and landed right on top of Glen.Thier faces were inches apart.

'He's so cute', Aiden thought.Then suddenly Glen leand forward and pressed his lips aginst Aiden's.They stayed like that for a couple of secounds untill Glen pulled back.

"I am sorry I shouldnt have done that I so stupid your not gay I not ga...".Glen was cut off by Aiden lips pressed up aginst his.They made out untill they heard the captins shout for thier crews to come back to the ships.

"So Glen I'll see you on the next island",Aiden asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course you will, well we better get going",Glen said.

"Yeah we should ok bye",Aiden said a kissed Glen on the lips one more time.Then they walked off to thier ships and sailed off.

Flash Back Over

"Aiden I have been knew you were gay",Ashley says.

"Huh How did you know",Aiden asked with a confused face.

"One day I saw you checking out one of our crew member's ass remember John",Ashley said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah he did have a nice ass to bad he got killed in our last fight",Aiden said with a sad smile.

"Yeah well I guess we both got something to look forward to on the next islands",Ashley said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess your right,now lets go get some rum i'm thristy",Aiden said.

"Ok lets go",Ashley said.With that they walked to he ship's bar area and drank and laughed with the rest of he crew.

BACK ON PRIMO'S SHIP

Spencer was in her cabin talking to Glen about what happened on the island.

"Glen it was so cool alking to Ashley what did you and Aiden do all that time",Spencer asked.

"Well we did do a little more than you and Ashley did",Glen said with a smirk.

"How much more",Spencer asked."We kinda made out untill we were called back to our ships",Glen said,

"Oh my god Glen I knew you liked him you were so staring at his ass when we were in he cave",Spencer said laughing.Glen slapped her on the shoulder playfully.

"No I wasn't I was just admiring his musal in his butt",Glen said.

"Yeah right"Spencer said.

"Glen I'm worried",Spencer said.

"About what Spence",Glen asked.

"I mean what if we get caught he captin would have us forever and you know after we find the treasure we are free from him",said Spencer.

"Yeah I know that's why we have to keep this very quite",Glen said.

"Yeah well I'm going to go get some rum want some",Spencer asked.

"Yeah ok lets go",Glen said.They went to the bar and drank untill they could drink no more.Ashley and Spencer were both having fun with thier crews, but both knew they could not wait to see the other.

Thanks for the reviews Guys and I promise to work on my spelling I just type really fast and when I look over it I accidently look over a couple sorry Guys.


End file.
